


Chibi - 2009-06-04 - chocolate bon bon

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney offers a chocolate bon bon. For Hestia_lacey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-06-04 - chocolate bon bon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hestia_lacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestia_lacey/gifts).



> If you'd like your gift not posted, please poke me and I'll take it down. :)


End file.
